I´m Ok!
by Mai Valentine2
Summary: Por fin se termino el Torneo...(aunque no dicen quien gana jijiji) pero Anna recuerda un horrible pasado.....Un Songfic con la cancion de I´m Ok! de Christina Aguilera..Espero q les guste ^_^


I´m OK  
  
Sabes..me siento muy feliz porque por fin Terminamos el Torneo..uff ya estaba bien agotado ^_^ -- decía Yoh Asakura con su gran sonrisita de siempre -- no Annita?? --decia mirando a la chica de pelos dorados quien miraba la ventana con una mirada llena de resentimientos  
  
Supongo...que tienes razon -- dijo Anna aun mirando la ventana  
  
Te pasa algo Annita??..desde hace tiempo haz estado muy rara..no estaras enferma -- dijo tocandole la frente y con cara de preocupacion  
  
SUELTAME!! -- dijo muy enojada ante lo sucedido  
  
Pe..pero que hice?! -- dijo mirando como la chica se alejaba de el -- dime Anna ..porque estas así paso algo o que?  
  
NO! no es..eso -- dijo -- lo q pasa es que...hoy es el día..en que mi madre y yo escapamos de mi padre hace 7 años..  
  
Nunca me contaste eso Anna -- dijo el mirando a la chica que se entristezia -- y..porque se fueron o que?  
  
Por..porque...El intentó matarnos una vez..ya que el tambien era un shaman y bastante poderoso...-- dijo ella tirando lagrimas -- yo lo amaba tanto..pero sucedió eso..y tuvimos que irnos de ahi..no podiamos estar en el mismo lugar que el ya que en algun momento podria matarnos y...lo extraño tanto  
  
Me lo hubieras contado Annita -- dijo abranzandola -- no te preocupes ..vas a ver que algun dia el cambiara y podras ir con el..  
  
Mejor olvidalo....quiero estar sola -- dijo ella encerrandose en su recamara..a tratar de olvidar todo eso  
  
Once upon a time there was a girl  
  
In her early years she had to learn  
  
How to grow up living in a war that she called home  
  
Never know just where to turn for shelter from the storm  
  
Hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face  
  
Everytime my father's fist would put her in her place  
  
Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room  
  
Hoping it would be over soon  
  
Tal ves allá cambiado...aunque lo dudo..no puede ser  
  
Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same  
  
And I still remember how you kept me so afraid  
  
Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
  
Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday  
  
And I'm OK  
  
Pero ..tal ves..pueda quitarme esta sensacion de la cabeza y poder..olvidar todo y poder perdonarlo  
  
I often wonder why I carry all this guilt  
  
When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built  
  
Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door  
  
The echo of a broken child screaming "please no more"  
  
Daddy, don't you understand the damage you have done  
  
To you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on  
  
Aunque..por su culpa...nunca pude estar tranquila en esos dias...siempre escondiendome para que no me encontrara y hacerme daño...  
  
Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same  
  
And I still remember how you kept me so, so afraid  
  
Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
  
Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday  
  
Tal ves..el se de cuenta de su error y regrese conmigo..pero NO..el NUNCA va a cambiar..me acuerdo que solia llorar en mi cuarto..y siempre gritaba "Por favor no mas" pero..nunca acababa  
  
It's not so easy to forget  
  
All the lines you left along her neck  
  
When I was thrown against cold stairs  
  
And every day I'm afraid to come home  
  
In fear of what I might see there  
  
De seguro a el se le hace facil olvidar..pero para mi todavia vive  
  
Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same  
  
And I still remember how you kept me so afraid  
  
Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
  
Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday  
  
And I'm OK  
  
I'm OK  
  
Aunque..debo ser fuerte y enfrentarme a todo lo que pase y trataré de olvidar todo -- dijo levantandose -- aunque..seria bueno escuchar su voz de nuevo -- dijo sonriendo  
I´M OK! Que les parecio?? un poco idiota no? -_- creanme pienso lo mismo que ustedes ..Bueno..despues de AÑOS Y AÑOS Y AÑOS Y MILLONES Y BILLONES DE...*le abientan un zapato*  
  
Mai: (levantandose) Chingao eso dolió..quien lo HIZO!! cuando les ponga las manos encima no desearan nunca haberme conocido!!! ¬¬****  
  
Anna: fui yo..y que?! me vas a estrangular "princesita"??  
  
Mai: mira "niñita" no me vuelvas a decir "princesita" o te asesinaré!! ¬¬  
  
Anna: intentalo! ¬¬**  
  
Mai: grrr..pero no lo voy a ser enfrente de TODO este GRAN publico ^_^  
  
Anna: (susurrando) idiota ¬¬  
  
Mai: (susurrando) imbecil ¬¬  
  
Bueno creo..que mejor termino con esto..Espero q les guste y..dejen MUCHOS MUCHOS MUCHOS MUCHOS MU.. *Sale un zapato volando* Mai: uff.. por casi me da . . Bueno..Dejen MUCHOS REVIEWS!!! y que el Dio de la Muerte desciendo sobre ustedes ^_^  
  
ATTE. Mai Valentine 


End file.
